


Bawk

by spiralicious



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Morgana tries to settle things once and for all.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: femslashficlets





	Bawk

Morgana sighed. She could do this. She texted Gwen all the time. Though, maybe, this might be a bit different. “Hey, let's have coffee” was drastically different than, “I just found this movie that is supposed to be good, but mostly people keep recommending it to me because the sex scenes are so graphic people refuse to believe they are fake. Want to come over and watch it with me?”

That would be a stupid thing to text someone. Unless, of course, that you _knew_ gratuitous lesbian sex scenes were something they were into; which Morgana did not. It might answer the question. Again, it could just mean that was not something Guinevere looked for in a movie. 

Not that it was something Morgana looked for in a movie. She was just tired of the ambiguities. 

They'd hold hands and then she'd introduce her as her friend. 

Gwen would flirt with her and feed her off her plate, then she'd comment on some footballer's backside. 

Was she bi?

Was she interested?

Was she a tease?

Was she just simply oblivious?

Morgana realized she should just be blunt; ask directly, “are you interested in me as a partner, sexually and romantically?” It needed to be explicit as possible, none of this rom-com cute “I like you, no, I really like you” nonsense.

She held up her phone, squared her shoulders, and typed, “Would you like to get iced coffee and watch a movie later?”

She groaned. “Way to chicken out, Pendragon,” she muttered to herself under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> femslashficlets: challenge #280: remainder  
> femslashficlets: Challenge # 276: text


End file.
